Arachnaphobia
by lady-warrioress
Summary: Botan is scared of spiders. Only Hiei can save her from the dreaded eight legged freaks. HieixBotan ONESHOT


Hiei sat on the sofa in Genkai's livingroom reading a medevil magazine that abvertised swords and other types of weapontry when Botan came into the room holding a laundry basket. "Hiei," she said giving him a disapproving look. "Get your feet off Genkai's antique table this instant!"

He glared over his magazine at her. "Make me," he challenged.

She frowned. She walked over to the table and shoved his legs off of it. They hit the floor with a THUMP!

"Hey!" he exclaimed, letting his magazine fall to his lap. "What's the big idea?"

"Mukuro might have let you get away with stuff like that but I'm not her and I won't," she informed him. "Besides, Genkai would have a fit if you ruined her table with your muddy shoes."

"Hn!" he went back to his magazine. "I could care less what she does," he said.

Botan sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well if you're going to sit here for awhile could you at least fold this laundry for me?"

He looked up at the basket in her hands. "Whatever."

"Okay." she set the basket on the table then headed into her room.

Hiei went back to his magazine, ignoring the basket for now.

The house grew quiet, only interrupted once in awhile when the fire demon turned a page.

Suddenly a piercing scream split the air. Hiei instantly reacted by springing off the sofa with his sword unsheathed. _It came from Botan's room, _he thought and sprinted into it.

When he entered her room he asked. "What? What is it?"

Botan was sitting on her bed curled up in a fetal position with a pillow covering half her face. She wimpered and her eyes were fixed on a certain spot on the floor near her dresser.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

Botan whimpered and pointed a shaky finger at the floor. "There!" she screamed. "Right there?"

He looked where she pointed. He didn't see a thing. "There's nothing there," he said, looking back at her. "I hope this isn't your idea of a joke, ferry girl."

"No, it's no joke!" she insisted still pointing at the floor. "It's there! Look again!"

He looked again. Still nothing. "I don't have time for your games," he said glaring at her. "If you have a real emergeny let me know." he started out of the room.

"DON'T GO!" she screamed. "I NEED YOU!"

"Need me for what?" he demanded. "There's nothing there. If there were I would have seen it."

"It's there," she insisted. "You're not looking hard enough!"

"Okay then," he said turning to her. "What is it?"

She said it in a low voice, as if the thing that scared her might attack her if it heard her call it by name. "Spider..."

"Spider?" he said looking back at the floor. Now he saw it. A tiny black spider was walking boredly across the floor near one of her sneakers. "You called me in here because you saw a spider?" he demanded.

"You have to get rid of it!" she begged, jumping off the bed and grasping his arm in her hands. "Please, Hiei! I beg of you!"

He gave her a freaked out look, as if she'd lost her mind. "No," he said. "If you want to get rid of it you do it."

"But, Hiei!" she whined glomping him around the waist now. "You're so brave and strong and handsome. You wouldn't go against your honor would you?" she looked at him with watery eyes. "Please Hiei. Please do this for a lady in distress."

Hiei sighed. He could never stand to see a girl cry. "All right," he said sighing. "You don't have to cry. I'll get rid of it."

"OH THANK YOU, HIEI!" she screamed hugging him tighter.

He pried her loose and walked over to the spider. He raised his foot as if to squash it.

"DON'T!" Botan's voice startled him so he almost fell over.

"What now?" he looked over his shoulder and glared at her.

"Don't kill it!" she exclaimed.

"Why not?" he demanded. "Are you afraid you'll have to fly its soul to the Spirit World or something?"

"No," she replied. "Just don't kill it." she plucked a tissue out of the box on her dresser and held it out to him at arms length. "Use a tissue."

Hiei stared at the tissue. He almost hit it out of her hand but changed him mind. He sighed again and took it from her. "First she wants me to get rid of it then she doesn't want me to kill it," he muttered under his breath. "She's just as bad as Mukuro but at least she had a reason. Makai spiders are ten feet tall."

He picked the spider up in the tissue and turned to her. "What do you want me to do with it now?" he asked. "Eat it?"

Her face looked green at the suggestion. "Take it into the bathroom," she said.

Hiei sighed and walked into the bathroom, fully aware that Botan was following him, as if she was making sure he did what he was told. When he was in the bathroom he dropped the spider, tissue and all, into the toilet and reached up to flush the camode. Botan's hand stopped him. He looked up at her.

"Let me," she said smiling evilly.

"Fine," he stepped back. "It's all yours."

Botan reached up and flushed the toilet. As the spider went down into the plumbing Botan laughed like she'd just reawakend Frakenstein's monster. When the spider was gone she started dancing around the toilet as Hiei looked on. "In your face!" she chanted to the toilet. "Who's your mommy?" she started pointing at herself. "That's right. I'm your mommy!"

"Botan," Hiei said. She looked at him with a kitten like face. (very cute like neko Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew). "It's dead."

"Oh," she said.

Hiei shook his head. "You're one confusing female," he commented. "You're cared of the darned thing then you act as if you're queen of the world if you flush-" The rest of his sentence was drowned out when Botan leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

A few seconds later she moved her face away. "Thank you," she said blushing.

Hiei smiled at her. "Any time," he said putting a hand on her face. "Any time. Just as long as I'm rewarded the same way."

THE END

_A/N_

_I got the inspiration for this ficky from the fact that I fear spiders and Botan seemed like the type of person who would fear them too. I just wish I had a knight in black armor to get rid of spiders for me._

_Don't forget to click that little blue review button before you leave. _


End file.
